starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Crystal Roshia
Crystal Roshia born on Naboo, Crystal was sold to an imperial officer who was assigned to go to Dathomir. Crystal at the tender age of two years walked out of the penal colony and into the hands of a NightSister who raised her as her own. However after many nightmares throughout her life, Crystal felt that she hadn't found where her destiny lies. After her NightSister mother gave her permission to follow her heart, Crystal found her way to Coruscant by smuggling herself on board one of the many imperial shuttle crafts that were making runs. The imperial officer on board the shuttle found her in the cargo bay, and dropped her off on the planet. On Coruscant she worked as a waitress until a Jedi Master Daxan Sage found her in a chance meeting that Daxan arranged subconciously. After making a deal with Crystal that he would train her in the ways of he force, as long as he could wipe her memory of him, he began her training. Daxan took Crystal back to his home on a gas giant, in the middle of a nebula. He taught her the ways of the lightside, and how to supress the darkside, as well as how to let the force guide you, not take you over. After a few years with Daxan Crystal was ready to face the universe as a Jedi Knight. Upon dropping Crystal off on the nearby planet of Sandia. Daxan then wiped her memory of him, and because of his craziness also wiped all of her memories as well, then left her in Sandia City with only her name, and her Jedi skills. Crystal was lost and alone. In Sandia City Crystal ran into a man named Jaiden Xaier who in an attempt to figure this woman out decided to interact with her. In an attempt to get to know her, they ended up in a very short battle, at which at the end of it he agreed he would leave her be, and then made fun of her name as he was walking away. Calling her "Lost" drew her attention to the way she truly felt. Jaiden Xaier felt that she was neither dark nor light at the time, and after Crystal asked for his help, he taught her the true meaning of a light Jedi. After several months with Jaiden Xaier Crystal started to feel someone pulling at her. Jaiden Xaier taught Crystal all he could with the very little training he had had as a child. Crystal begin to seek another Master who may be able to help her search out who she was, and even who she will be. After leaving Sandia, Crystal ran into Ziven Xavier a former apprentice of Xanamiar Knight. Even though Ziven could not teach her much, he told Crystal he knew of a man who could teach her much. After forcing Crystal into making an errand with him to Naboo, where the news of the Emperors Death, and that of Vader spread throughout the land. Ziven then showed Crystal some coordinates of where she could find a Master who could teach her many things. Though it was a long flight, Ziven affirmed it would be well worth her time. After taking Ziven up on the offer, Crystal traveled to a deserted world where only Xanamiar Knight, Zylan Xavier and a funny little alien named Fylem were living. Xanamiar Knight finished Crystal's training and invited her to return with him to the inner systems to find out what was next for the Jedi. Crystal went along with Xanamiar for a short time, then went by herself until she heard of a Jedi Temple being placed on Mon Calmari where Xanamiar Knight was on the council. Crystal felt the need to find Xanamiar and to serve the council as she could, as a debt to the Master. Several years went by and after Xanamiars death, she no longer felt a loyalty to the Jedi Council, and searched out her own way, still haunted by fading memories and the want and need to know about her past. Zylan Xavier created a space station with the help of the Sandian worlds, and the Sandia princess Talia. Naming it Crystal Shard Point, he invited Crystal to the station where Xanamiar's ship was made part of the station, and it sat just outside of the Sandian Nebula of which Crystal later found out was the location of Daxans Gas Giant of a home. Crystal found an apprentice named Shaina who she has been training for the past four years in the ways of the force. Crystal can be found on Crystal Shard Point for the time being. Even though it looks as if Destiny may once again find her a new path. ---- Keep a watch out for the rest of the story... Category:Jedi Order